


Pillow Talk

by McVetty



Category: Tombstone (1993), Wyatt Earp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McVetty/pseuds/McVetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc Holliday has a death wish, always has. Problem is, no one will indulge his self destructive tendencies, so he goes to the one person he thinks will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“Johnny Ringo, you’re a gamblin’ man, am I correct?”

“Don’t know what that has to do with it.”

Doc smiles lazily, sweat beading on his brow, eyelids half-closed. The good dentist is laying on his back, fully nude, beside Johnny Ringo, also lacking any clothing, inside of a cheap room in Tombstone’s hotel. A cheaper room than Doc and Big-Nose Kate share, and that is saying something when one really looks at it.

“Gamblin’ has everything to do with it,” Doc argues. “Every bit of our lives is a gamble.”

“You’re a peculiar fellow, Doc,” Ringo sighs. “Tell me, what exactly are you goin’ on about?”

Doc moves fast, and before Ringo can blink, Doc’s holding his revolver above them both. He turns it a few times, between the pair, and Ringo wonders just where he got it that fast. “Gamblin’ is steppin’ outside every morning. Gamblin’ is sleepin’ with the enemy,” Doc says, glancing to Johnny, who watches the gun with rapt attention. He is under no illusion of their relationship, he knows that once they leave the safety of this room, they are enemies. One day, he knows this very well, one of them will kill the other. The only question is who, and when.

"Russian Roulette is all about luck," Doc muses, the delightful southern drawl that Ringo fell in lust with purring softly in his ear.

"You play?" Ringo asks, knowing the answer.

Doc sighs. "Win every time. Makes the game quite the dull experience."

Ringo says nothing.

Doc pops the chamber of the revolver, emptying all but one bullet, placing each bullet point-up on the table beside the bed without looking. Sometimes, Doc is a strange fellow, sometimes he just knows where and how things are. Ringo finds him fascinating, albeit deadlier than a rattlesnake with two heads. When Doc clicks the chamber into place and rolls it down his arm, Ringo gets nervous.

"You're not suggestin' we play Russian Roulette."

"You're not objectin' on grounds that you'll lose, are you?"

"I'm objectin' on grounds that I figured you'd try to kill me some other, more fair, way."

"Johnny, why in hell would I want to kill you now?" Doc asks, amusement playing in his sly smirk as he sits up.

Ringo follows the lead, sitting up to stare at the gun. "To get me out of the way, for one."

"You and I are kindred spirits, Johnny Ringo," Doc answers, suppressing a cough. "Both sold our souls to the Devil for a little bit more than we could chew."

"You got a death wish, Lunger?" Ringo demands. "That why you want to play so bad?"

"Might be," Doc says, lifting the gun to his temple. "Care to find out?"

Ringo doesn't. But he also doesn't say anything, and Doc takes it for a yes.

He pulls the trigger.

"Bang," the dying dentist says with a chuckle. "Your turn, Daisy."

With a scowl, Ringo takes the gun. "I'm torn between wantin' to kill you and wantin' to save you," he growls, emptying the chamber of its one bullet without playing the game. He shakes the empty gun at Doc, anger behind his eyes. "If you want to kill yourself, you keep me out of it. I won't have no part in that, you hear?"

"Ah, Johnny," Doc coos, leaning closer. "I didn't know you cared so much. Might make killin' you harder to do."


End file.
